


No One Cares

by Bringeroflight



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Evan week 2020, Hurt, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, but it ends good, they be besties in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringeroflight/pseuds/Bringeroflight
Summary: "I won't let you do this" + angstTW: Depression and Suicidal thoughts/ attempt
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674526
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	No One Cares

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6  
> Evan Week 2020

Buck had never been rejected by so many people as he had been in these past few months, than ever in his life. He was trying to look for a serious relationship. After Abby there was really no one in Buck’s life that he could imagine being with for the rest of his life. No one was taking him seriously, they all just thought he was looking for a hookup. No one realized how serious he was. 

Buck hadn’t been feeling the best mentally for a while and this was just icing on the cake. No one wanted him, no one cared about him. No one even asked if he was okay, not even Eddie which hurt him the most. Buck had felt like this one other time, when he was 17, he was in a massive depressive episode. It was when his parents weren't there and he had no friends, much like now he felt worthless and like no one cared. But this, this was much worse. Buck thought that there was no point to his life if no one cared about him. This was it.

Although they didn’t care, Buck just wanted to say bye to the people he loved. He called, Bobby and Maddie first. He told them he was just calling to tell them he loved them. Then he said bye.

Eddie’s phone rang, he picked it up to look who was calling. It was Maddie, which was weird because Chim said she had the night shift today. “Hey can you check on Buck I just got the weirdest phone call?”

“Yeah okay, he usually comes with me to have dinner and to hang with Chris. I’ll go check on him now. Carla is still here so I can leave Chris here.” Eddie had noticed these past few weeks that Buck wasn’t his usual bubbly self, but he seemed okay so Eddie didn’t give it a second thought until now. 

“Okay, just let me know how it goes. Bye.”

“Yeah, I will. Bye” Eddie hung up and went to grab his keys when his phone rang, Buck’s name flashed on the caller ID. Eddie immediately picked up.

“Hey, Buck I was just about to head over. Just thought we should catch up, it's been a while.” That wasn’t a total lie, Buck and Eddie really hadn’t hung out in a while and he was wondering why.

“Oh, I was just gonna have an early night. But Eddie I just wanted to make sure that Chris knows that I love him.”

“Buck you know he does.”

“Yeah well, thanks for being my best friend. And um I’m gonna sleep early so don’t bother coming over, goodnight Eddie.” Buck hung up before Eddie could say anything. 

Eddie knew what was happening. He had to get to Buck. Eddie grabbed his keys and hit into his car.  
Bobby called Eddie when he was in his car. “Yeah Bobby, he called you too. I’m on my way now.”

“Okay, Eddie be careful. I’ve called 911 already and I am on my way but you’ll get there first.”

“Bobby I’m almost there, I have to hang up now.” Eddie was most definitely speeding but he didn’t care he had to get to Buck. He knew where Buck was, he and Eddie had been up to the roof before and as he suspected when he pulled up he could see Buck on the roof. Eddie parked his car and made his way to the stairwell as fast as he could.

“Buck!” Eddie ran from the stairwell door over to Buck, who was standing on a ledge. He looked over at Eddie.

“Buck I won’t let you do this, please.” Eddie held his hand slowly, wanting Buck to grab it so he could get him down from the ledge.

**Author's Note:**

> I’mma leave it at that... :)  
> im evil ik  
> Pt 2 sometime next week


End file.
